


Safety in Numbers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry is determined to set things right.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safety in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is determined to set things right.

**Title:** Safety in Numbers  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome, double penetration implied.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #44: Safety  
 **Word count:** 100 x 3  
 **Author's notes:** Harry is determined to set things right.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Safety in Numbers

~*~

“What is it, Potter?”

Harry stared at the pointed face peering at him from the safety of the house. “Malfoy?”

“Brilliant deduction,” Malfoy sneered.

Harry sighed. “I dunno know if you’ve heard, but Snape’s body disappeared.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Do you know anything?”

“Are you accusing me of stealing dead bodies?” Malfoy tried to slam the door, but Harry’s foot prevented that.

“Owl if you hear anything. I owe him a decent burial.”

Malfoy just stared until Harry turned away.

~

“He won’t give up,” Severus said as they watched Potter leave.

Draco smiled. “This should be fun, then.”

~*~

Harry, convinced Malfoy was hiding something, followed him. Malfoy routinely eluded Harry, however.

When his persistence finally paid off and Harry saw Snape alive, talking to Malfoy, Harry felt elated, then betrayed.

“You can come out, Potter,” Snape said a moment later. “It’s safe.”

“Safe?” Harry growled. “You’re supposed to be DEAD.”

“But I’m not,” Snape replied. “Are you going to turn me in?”

Harry shook his head. “No...”

“I thought you wanted to bury him?” Draco asked.

Harry sighed. “I’d rather see him live.”

“That’s my goal, too,” Draco whispered.

Harry nodded. “Let me help.”

Snape smiled. “Come, then.”

~*~

“Ready?”

Harry nodded, exhaling as the blindfold covered his eyes, testing the ties restraining his wrists.

Lips brushed his mouth and he smiled.

“You remember the safety word?” Draco whispered.

He nodded again. “Yes.”

Mouths and hands held him, caressed him, and Harry flew.

“Can you take both of us?” Severus eventually murmured, and when Harry simply smiled, he was slowly, carefully prepared before they entered him.

Held safely, stroked, cradled, Harry was driven higher in his passion, his lovers sucking, thrusting, owning him.

Yes, Harry had helped both Severus and Draco live, and he’d come alive in the process.

~


End file.
